


Baby Drew

by Kaleb_Marie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Adult baby, Barely any smut, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ftm baby, Pacifier - Freeform, Transgender, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleb_Marie/pseuds/Kaleb_Marie
Summary: Kate finds out that Drew is all alone and takes him in as her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please forgive me for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors.

Drew woke up in the middle of the night, forgetting where he was.

He sat up, looking at his clothes. He was in an froggy onsie, he could feel that he had a wet diaper on. 

He realized he was in his crib and let out a cry.

A moment later, Kate came in the room, smiling brightly. 

" Did you have an accident? " she asked, lowering the rail to pick him up.

Drew was only 4'11 and very skinny, so Kate picked him up with ease. 

Kate layed him on the changing table. He let out a cry, 

" No mama!" He sobbed embarrassed of his private parts.

" It's ok, babyboy. Mama doesn't care about that. You'll always be my babyboy." She said, as she kissed his forehead.

she quickly changed him and rocked him back to sleep.


End file.
